The present invention generally relates to hand tools, and more particularly to a taping knife of the type used to finish drywall construction projects.
Taping knives or tools (the terms are considered interchangeable), which have varying blade widths, are used to finish drywall construction projects and create a smooth transition between abutting drywall surfaces. After drywall boards are in place, a smaller (e.g. 4-6 inch) taping knife is generally used to apply a settable joint compound and drywall tape to the joints formed by the abutting drywall surfaces. At this stage, unseated nails must also be finally set into the wallboards and supporting studs. After the joint compound dries, progressively larger (e.g. 8 inch-14 inch) knives are used to apply more compound to the joint areas. This step is repeated, with intermittent sanding steps, until the joint is sufficiently flat and smooth.
Present taping knives often use wood or plastics, such as glass-filled nylons or polyolefins for the handle. However, the low coefficient of friction on the smooth outer surface of conventional handles allows slippage of the knife in the user's hand, particularly when the hand becomes wet from perspiration or joint compound. Also, users with smaller hands have difficulty holding conventional taping knives during prolonged use.
While it is known to provide taping knives with a hammer element at the end of the handle for setting nails or other objects, many conventional knives do not have such hammer elements, and the knives that do typically have hammer elements that typically cap off the handle. Many of the workers that use conventional taping knives will set the nail prior to applying joint compound by striking the nail with the side of the handle perpendicular to the nail instead of striking the nail axially with respect to the handle as the tool is intended to be used. This improper use can cause the handle to crack, requiring the replacement of the knife. Also, it is not uncommon for users' hands to slip on the handle during the hammering operation and become pinched between the tool and the wall.
Consequently, there is a need in the home improvement and/or home-decorating industries for an improved taping knife with improved gripping characteristics and which address the above-identified drawbacks.